Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Zatara Zatara.jpg|Current image Zatara proposal.png|Proposal #01 Zatara Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Zatara Proposal 03.jpg|Proposal #03 Zatara Proposal 04.jpg|Proposal #04 Zatara Proposal 05.jpg|Proposal #05 Zatara Proposal 06.jpg|Proposal #06 Here we get a better quality image, and better sized too. There are a few more sequences with Zatara in them, namely when the Injustice League contacts the Cave and he addresses the Team, but the whole time he has that danged computer screen behind him, and there are images of the Injustice League, and I myself find it distracting. Anyway, what do you think? 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I like this proposal much better. It adds more depth and detail to his appearance, and it also gives us a glimpse of his hair. Steel (talk) 12:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Big improvement, do it. -- Supermorff 12:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hear, hear. ― Thailog 12:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::(I added #2. ― Thailog 12:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC)) :::::I still prefer #1 as a picture, even if it's not the pose we'd usually go for. -- Supermorff 17:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Number two, definitely. Shame it lacks his top hat. --LLight 19:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. #1 is a fighting pose... ― Thailog 11:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I also prefer #2. --Steel (talk) 13:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should include some good images from Humanity and recast votes. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. More options warranted here. -- Supermorff 07:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I added #03, #04, #05, and #06. Personally, I like #03 best. Also, they're JPEGs, ignore the quality. Thoughts? 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :#03. By a mile. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::#3 definitely. ― 'Thailog' 20:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Poison Ivy Poison Ivy.png|Current image Poison IvyProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Poison IvyProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Poison IvyProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Poison IvyProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For the sake of equity, I'm putting up more images so that every has a saying. I still favor the current one. ― 'Thailog' 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :#03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would say either #01 or #04. The only thing that gets me about the current image is that the background doesn't help Ivy stand out, but I very much like the pose. --Steel (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for number 3 --LLight 19:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Current one is better in my opinion. 06:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree: it shows more of her. ― 'Thailog' 11:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't decide between current and #01. If only #01 were a bit clearer, half of her blends into the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The background of the current one is too distracting & consumes her unlike Robin's & Miss M's. Any would be an improvement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Zatanna Zatanna.png|Current image Zatanna Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #01 Zatanna Proposal 02.jpg|Proposal #02 Zatanna Proposal 03.jpg|Proposal #03 Zatanna Proposal 04.jpg|Proposal #04 Zatanna Proposal 05.jpg|Proposal #05 Zatanna Proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 (#5 cropped) A bit of a selection to choose from. Although the current image is, okay, I've enhanced the same image to reduce the glow from the lava, and it looks better IMO. Apologies for the quality, they're JPEGs. I'd suggest opening them fullscreen to see the images properly. I like #01, and perhaps a cropped version of #05. 20:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Why must all good shots be at night?!... #5... Also, why did you credit all of them? ― 'Thailog' 20:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd go for a brighter version of #05. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thailog: Dunno, just sort of did it... I'm uploading some images for Wally now, there should be a good replacement. 20:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, I was actually planning on uploading a better cropped version of the image, too. I agree, I vote for Proposal #05 since it does appear to be a lot brighter than the current image and since she's in her formal clothing. –JuniperAlien 00:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::#05 is too far away. #02 has her whole arm in the way. #03 & #04 have others in the way which takes the focus away from Zatanna (her article). I'd go with either the current or #01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Proposal #5 is good, although obviously it needs to be cropped, and maybe brightened a little bit. -- Supermorff 07:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::#06. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: #06 is good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: 06 for sure, I say it's better than 05. YoungJusticeFan 18:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Kid Flash Kid Flash.jpg|Current image Kid Flash Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #01 Kid Flash Proposal 02.jpg|Proposal #02 Kid Flash Proposal 03.jpg|Proposal #03 Kid Flash Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Again, all JPGs, will convert the chosen replacement. I think either #03 or #02, though #01 cropped could work... I'm just desperate to change the image. 20:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :The current image is good enough. None of the proposals have any greater significance to what is being used. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::They are better images, but #1 has him facing away at an odd angle and the other two have odd facial expressions. #1 is probably the best though, don't know. -- Supermorff 07:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Added #4. ― 'Thailog' 18:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :All the proposals are awkward positioned at an angle, but if a change is necessary then #03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Or #04. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) The Team Slider1.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #01 Saw this in the ep, what do you think? I like it due to the fact that it is a clearer image, where as the current one has that bright effect applied to it. Also, one problem, Zatanna. Is she a member of the Team? I didn't think so, but hey, I thought I'd suggest the image anyway. 21:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not everyone is in costume, Wally's arm is visibly broken, Zatanna is not part of the team, and Wally is partially obscured by Superboy. --LLight 21:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with LLight. ― 'Thailog' 23:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think we should use this proposal either. -- Supermorff 07:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Me neither. Maybe it can be used for the History section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll reupload it tonight. 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Humanity Humanity Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Humanity Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Humanity Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Humanity Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Humanity Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 The Team Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #06 :#05, though it's a bit spoilery. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Extreemly, now that I think of it. Brom's there, sot the old man has to be Morrow... For me either #1 or #4. ― '''Thailog 18:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) #03 because it includes all the Team. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :The Team is also on #4, and #3 shows Tornado's melted legs...― Thailog 19:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::3 & 4 both omit Superboy & Artemis, but the Team isn't the issue, the theme of the story is. So it's either 01 or 03 (because both of Tornado's legs are missing), or 05 (dispite the spoiler potential). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::If the Team isn't the issue, then I don't see why we can't use #4. ― Thailog 19:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::#4 has Tornado laying on bed which may seem odd, but why is he? 2 & 3 show why. Maybe another proposal is needed? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's the point. The image shouldn't be too revealing, otherwise we might as well go with #5. ― Thailog 19:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's just wait a while to find a picture or if one of us decide to upload something on google. But I'm still going with 01. I think all of them are pretty spoilery, but hey, who doesn't like at least a small preveiw that doesn't exactly give away too much. YoungJusticeFan 20:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: I say 01. I mean, it just screams Humanity. I personally think it was the best part and it would be awesome for it. But if no that, I say we can probably use the one...Rassilion of Old(?) proposed for the Team. but my money is on 01. - YoungJusticeFan 19:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Just having Tornado in a homely (?) scene with the Team is spoiling enough because at this point he's supposed to be a traitor. And also because 2-5 are the last couple of scenes. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should at least have Zatanna in it, how about #06? 20:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) T. O. Morrow (android) T. O. Morrow (android).jpg|Current image Morrow Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Morrow Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Morrow Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Can't decide. The current one could just be brightened. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Red Volcano Red Volcano.png|Current image Red Volcano Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 :#01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 17:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The current one is fine. 01 is too dark especially on his which is barely visible. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Red Inferno Red Inferno.png|Current image Red Inferno Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 01 has more of 'natural' expression if you know what I mean & is closer, but beyond that it's not much different. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC)